Bajo Un Muerdago Me Casaré Contigo
by Charlotte Bennet
Summary: Ya se acerca la Navidad, y Otani hace planes junto con Risa, ambos ya tienen 23 años y tienen 5 años de relación... Ya es la hora, Otani sabe que tiene que hacerlo... ese día en la noche de Navidad... le pedirá a Koizumi que sea case con él, Sin Embargo, el destino no se los pondra facil, ¿Cómo iran las cosas en Navidad para esta pareja de idiotas enamorados?, CAPITULO 5 SUBIDO!
1. Nos Vemos en Navidad, ¿Para Qué Será?

_**Este es un fic navideño con inspiración en la palabra "muerdago", con la cual me encanta representar cosas navideñas romanticas y tambien vino la inspriración de Lovely Complex, esa pareja de novios es demasiado genial como para no escribir fics de ella.**_

_**Aquí para ustedes, un fic con un titulo raro y que quizas el 60% de los visitantes entren por el titulo (quizas el 70%), les presento un fic creado por diversion y con mucho amor para mi parejita favorita!**_

_*** = Risa se refiere al capitulo 67 del manga... (SPOILERS) : **_En el que Otani le dice "Te Amo"

* * *

**Bajo Un Muerdago Me Casare Contigo**

**Capítulo 1: Nos Vemos en Navidad**

Navidad se acercaba, la nieve ya cubría todo Japón, esa era una época tan bonita del año, una época… la cual Koizumi recordaba con mucha felicidad…

-¿Y tu Nobu-chan, vas a pasar la Navidad con Nakao?

-¡Si, obvio!, como ya soy toda una graduada en mis estudios, pienso pasar todas las navidades con mi niño, ya nada nos separa...

-Ah… ¡Me alegra mucho Nobu!...

…

…

¿Qué te pasa Risa?!, No nos hablamos hace un tiempo...te noto un poco preocupada... ¿qué te pasa?

N-nada… ¿P-por qué p-preguntas?...

Estas hablando raro, ¿ha pasado algo con Otani?

¡N-no!, ¡T-todo e-esta de maravilla!

Koizumi Risa... No me digas que…

Tranquila Nobu, lo puedo explicar, lo que pa-

¡¿TU Y OTANI TODAVÍA NO HAN HECHO PLANES, CIERTO?!

-¡Es que no lo he visto últimamente!, ¡Me ha llamado, pero nos desviamos y hablamos de otro tema!

-¿De Umibozu?

-Si… ¡es que ya salió su último disco y-

-¡NIÑA, QUEDA YA CON TU NOVIO, TIENEN AMBOS COMO 5 AÑOS JUNTOS Y NI SIQUIERA SE LLAMAN POR SUS NOMBRES, VAYA PAREJA QUE SON!

-Hehe… una vez si me llamo por mi nombre… (¡Ups… se me escapó!)*****

-¡¿En verdad?! , ¿Cuando?, ¡NO ME HAS CONTADO!, ¡CUENTAME!

-No puedo… me avergüenzo mucho…- dijo Risa, con ese tonito bromista, estaba totalmente sonrojada y feliz por haber recordado ese momento…*****

_Otani y Koizumi ya llevan 5 años juntos, ambos tienen 23 años pero estos se siguen llamando por sus apellidos, Nobu y Nakao también siguen juntos, Nakao trabaja en la tienda de su familia junto con Nobu..._

_Pero volviendo a Otani y Risa…_

Creo que debería llamarle- pensaba Risa…

-¡Como voy a esperar que él me llame!- ella inmediatamente cogió el teléfono y cuando tuvo la intención de llamarlo…

_*Esta no es una llamada normal* _(ese es el ringtone de Risa y Otani)- OTANI!

-¡Hola Koizumi!- dijo Otani

-¡Hola Otani!, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Risa, un poco extrañada de que Otani la llamara en la noche...

-¿Qué?, ¿Tan raro es que te llame a esta hora?

-¿Ah?, ¡No, no es eso!, ¡Me alegra mucho que llames!, pero me sorprende de parte tuya…

-Ah por eso… bueno es que ya faltan 3 días para Navidad y no hemos pensado en nada que hacer… y ademas… como a cierta personita no le interesa…

-¡QUÉ!, ¡YO TE IBA LLAMAR JUSTO AHORA!, ¡NO ES MI CUL-

-¡Jaja!, ¡te estoy bromeando!, bueno, hay un concierto de Umibozu que es entrada libre en la mañana, hay que salir TEMPRANO, y luego podemos ir a pasear por ahí…

-¿Pasear por ahí?

-¡SI, PASEAR POR AHÍ!... Ah… Disculpa…

¡No hay problema!, ¿en ese caso vamos juntos?, pasa por mi casa a las 10:00 am, ¡te prometo que estaré lista! (o al menos eso intentaré)

…

¿Otani?

¿Ah?, estaba distraído, pero paso p-por tu casa a las 10, ¿cierto?

Si… ¿Oye, estas bien, te noto un poco ra-

No, si estoy bien, te veo pasado mañana, ¡Adios!...

*Click*…

Qué raro… ha tartamudeado… ¿estará bien?... pero bueno, no importa...

¡LO VERÉ DENTRO DE 3 DÍAS!, ¡ESTOY MUY FELIZ!

Y ese día entero, Risa se la paso pensando en que usaría, en cómo se arreglaría el pelo, en que le preguntaría y en especial…

De qué forma le diría lo especial que él es para ella... y que quiere que siempre esten juntos...

_Lo que ella no se imaginaba ni en su sueños más profundos… (pero si en los más preciados) era la razón porque Otani estaba tan nervioso…_

_Es que en esa Navidad…_

_Otani pensaba pedirle matrimonio…_

* * *

¡Gracias por leer este fic!, si les gusto haganmelo saber en **UN REVIEW!, **cuando me ponen un review me pongo tan feliz que no puedo para de sonreir (es como esa sonrisa de babosos que ponemos cuando esa persona que nos gusta nos dice "hola", si, esa sonrisa, imaginensela, ya, esa es la sonrisa que pongo)

¡Cuidense Muchismo!, ¡Los quiere mucho!

**Charlotte Bennet ;D**

**PD: Si me escriben un review... eh... bueno... la explicación esta ahí arribita, leeanla, ¡gracias!, les agradeceré mucho si ponen un review!**


	2. El Lado de Otani, ¿Valentía?

**Bajo Un Muérdago Me Casaré Contigo**

**Capítulo 2: El Lado de Otani**

**_2 dias antes de Navidad…_**

Otani colgó el teléfono… las manos le temblaban, su cuerpo le sudaba y su cara estaba muy sonrojada…

¡WAAAAA, YO NO PUEDO HACER ESTO, ESTE NO ES MI ESTILO!- decía Otani, mientras se agarraba la cabeza y caminaba alrededor de su cuarto.

¿¡Cómo se hace eso?!, yo agarro un anillo y… y… y…¡AHHHH, IMPOSIBLE! , ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS TENGO QUE HACER ESTO?, ¡NO LO HARÉ, NO LO HARÉ!...

Pero mientras Otani decía que no… recordaba las "sabias" palabras de Nobu…

_"¡IDIOTA!, ¡PIDELE A RISA QUE SE CASE CONTIGO ANTES QUE ENVEJEZCAN!, ¡TU SABES QUE ELLA TE VA A DECIR QUE SÍ!"_

Ok, Ok…, aunque sea tenía una preocupación menos… él sabía que Koizumi le diría que si… ¿pero y si no?, ¿y si se negaba a casarse por que se había enamorado de un estilista que trabaja con ella?, ¿Y si no quería tener una relación tan sería con él?

¡WAAAAAAAA!, ¡MALDITAS INSEGURIDADES!

… No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto… no puedo creer que voy a hacer esto…

Y aunque no lo podía creer… Otani cogió su teléfono… y llamó a la última alternativa…

…

-¿Alo, Nobu?

-¿Otani?, ¡Hola!, ¿Qué pasá?... ¡¿LE HICISTE ALGO A RISA?!

-¡NO!, ¡T-te llamo para…

-¿para…?

-Bueno… como empezar…

Y así Otani le conto muy en breve a Nobu, lo que pensaba hacer…

-¡WAAAA!, ¡POR FIN LOS ALL HANSHIN KYOJIN SE CASARAN!... ¡TODO HA SIDO POR GRAN ESFUERZO Y DEDICACIÓN MÍA Y DE RISA!

-¿¡Ahh!?, ¡Yo ni siquiera le he dicho algo!, ¡Y te he llamado para que me ayudes ya que no tengo ni la menor idea que hacer… ¿¡Y como que ha sido gran esfuerzo de ti y de Koizumi!?, ¡yo tengo algo que ver!

-¡No te quejes Otani-kun!, tu mismo sabes que Risa se esforzó mucho para lograr que tu la veas como su novia, ¡y para tu información yo también ayudé!

Otani no podía negar… que si Koizumi no se hubiera esforzado… el posiblemente no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella…

-Ok, Ok… pero…

-¿qué?

-¿¡COMÓ MIERDA LE PIDO MATRIMONIO?!,

-¿No sabes?

-No, ni idea

-¿QUÉ?, ¡LA DECLARACIÓN PARA RISA DEBE SER PERFECTA!, ¡Ahora mismo voy a tu casa, Voy a llevar a Nakao-chi también!, ¡Él te ayudará!

-¡NO, NO, NO!, ¡CUANTOS MENOS SEPAN, MEJOR!

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ir a tu casa sin Nakao-chi… ¿no se ve un poco sospechoso que invites a la mejor amiga de tu novia?... quedaras como un mujeriego…, y yo no le puedo ser infiel a mi niño.

-¡WAAA!, ¿Qué dices?, ¡Solo quería ayuda!- dijo Otani, agarrándose la cabeza...

-Adios Otani, ¡nos vemos todos en una hora!

-¡NOBU!

-*Click*

-... ¿que hago?...

Otani pensaba… pedirle matrimonio… es un gran paso… ver a esa idiota llamada Koizumi… ver a esa idiota como su… ¿esposa?, no, no… claro que no… eso es demasiado, mejor sería quedarse como novios nada más hasta que ambos fueran lo suficiente maduros para tener una relación… si, eso sería lo mejor…

Pero él no podía con "eso"… y es que "Eso" fue lo que lo impulso a la idea de pedirle matrimonio a Koizumi, ella podía ser la más idiotas de las idiotas, ella podía ser una gigante y el un pigmeo, ella podía ser… mil cosas, pero si ella podía ser tantas cosas… ¿Por qué no podía ser su esposa?

…

_Y es que Otani no podía describir que era "Eso"_

_Pero La verdad es que "Eso" es amor, y le costaba mucho admitirlo..._

_Pero quiere casarse con ella porque quiere ver sus idioteces, sus alegrías, su sonrisa de tonta…_

_Quiere verla siempre a ella…_

* * *

**¡Waaaaa!, Gracias por leer!**

Ok, Ok, Ya se que quizas esperaban que en este capitulo Otani se le declarará a Risa... pero no hemos visto el punto de vista de Otani, ¿se imaginan como estaría él de nervioso, ese no es su estilo! (y creí que era interesante ver el punto de vista de él, disculpenmé si no les gustó)

En él proximo capitulo... tan tan tan tan... Planes para él Matrimonio, ¿Qué locas ideas le meterá Nobu a Otani?

Por favor, para saber que alguno de ustedes, (si tú, el que esta frente a la computadora), esta leyendo el fic!, **DEJENME UN LINDO Y GRATIS REVIEW!,** vamos, todos sabemos que los reviews son gratis, no les cuesta nada escribirme unos, y la verdad, se los agradeceré, cada uno de los review de ustedes me motiva a seguir escribiendo y continuar este fic... ¡Si les gustó haganmelo saber y así terminaré este fic dentro de esta semana!

¡Cuidense Mucho!

**Charlotte Bennet ;D**


	3. Operación Declaración, ¿Planes de Nobu?

**-¡Hola!**

**-¡Todos, Maten a Charlotte Por no Publicar!**

**-¡AHHHHH!**

**Ok, Ok, yo lo admitó y realmente lo siento, no pensé que pasarián tantas cosas durante estas semanas y se me pasó el tiempo, les dijo ahora (sinceramente) que yo terminaré este fic sea como sea este mes, nunca dejaria un fic sin completar, Esta semanita nueva que acaba de comenzar, estaré pegada a la computadora de mi casa escribiendo este fic (que hasta a mí me ha dado penita no escribir ya que ni yo misma sabía en que continuría la historia). La verdad he leido cada uno de sus review y...**

**¡NO LOS MOLESTO MÁS, LEAN EL FIC!**

**Aclaración: ( )= Pensamiento o Susurro**

* * *

**Bajo Un Muerdago Me Casaré Contigo**

**Capitulo 3: Operación Declaración, ¿Los Planes de Nobu?**

_2 días antes de Navidad..._

¿Otani?, ¿Otani-kun?, ¿Puedo pasar?, Solo estamos Nakao-chi y Yo (y talvez Chiharu y Suzuki)

No, nadie puede pasar, ya decidi que no le voy a decir nada...- dijo Otani, estaba rodeado de un aura negra y apoyado deprimido en su mesa

-Nobu-chan, la puerta esta sin seguro

-(Rayos!)

-En ese caso...

-(Maldita Nobu...)

-¡Hola Otani-kun!- saludó la feliz chica

-Hola- saludaron tranquilamente los demas

¿Que hacen aqui?, ya les dije que no lo pien-

Nobu...-dijo Otani

Si?

¡¿POR QUE LES DIJISTE A TODOS?!

Por que ya te dije... Se ve raro que invites a la mejor amiga de tu novia a tu casa... Asi que traje a todos para que tengamos el plan perfecto!

Pero Primero...- dijieron todos juntos

¿Que?

¡FELICIDADES OTANI!

¡Ahhh!, Cállense!- dijo Otani, Enojado y avergonzado

* * *

_Mientras, Con Risa..._

¡Waaa, no se que ponerme!

Risa no podia estar mas nerviosa, hace como 2 semanas que no veia a Otani y... ¿Si se habia enamorado de una profesora?,¿y si habia tartamudeado esa vez porque iba a... Terminar con ella?

No,no, no, no!- pensaba ella... Y es que la verdad le habia extrañado bastante que Otani hubiera tartumeado antes cuando hablaba con ella, se le notaba nervioso, y estaba algo serio. Se le hacía extraño, nunca lo había escuchado tan nervioso (bueno tal vez para sus examenes de admición a la universidad pero para nada más!). Lo que más le asustaba a ella es que Otani le vaya a decir una mala noticia.

Pero la verdad era algo completamente diferente...

* * *

_En otro lado de Japon con Otani..._

¡QUE NO!

¡QUE SI!

¡QUE NO!

¡QUE SI!

Otani, Otani- decia la dulce Chiharu para tranquilizarlo

¡Nobu, Nobu!- decian Nakao y Suzuki... Mientras tranquilizaban (agarraban a la fuerza) a Nobu.

¡NO LO HARÉ!

¡Vamos Otani!, solo tienes que arrodillarte y decir:

_Otani: Risa, tengo un presente para ti_

_Risa: Oh!, Otani! Que sera?_

_Otani: nada mas es un humilde_- decia teatralmente Nobu

Por favor no continues, eso es demasiado ridiculo...

¡En ese caso porque me pediste ayuda!

¡Pensé que sabrias que hacer!

Solo escuchame y quedate bien calladito (que si me interrumpes te voy a gritar), ¡que te dire una forma muy simple de pedirle matrimonio!

Se Llama: 5 Pasos

Ok...

Paso 1: Esten solos

Ok, ese está facil...

Paso 2: Dile algo tierno

¿Es necesario?- pregunto Otani

Ummm... Si, ¡no es tan dificil!, dile: Risa eres una gran chica o algo así (he tratado de no ser cursi, ¡Así que dilé esó!)

¿Le puedo decir Koizumi?

Si se casan no podra-

¡No digas esa palabras!

Cual?, cas-

¡Si esa!- decia Otani, que estaba muy sonrojado, esa palabra le era rara.

Ok, ok, dile Koizumi...

Pero bueno!

Paso 3: Arrodillate

-Imposible

-¿Por que?, intentalo ahora, veras que no es dificil

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Vamos!

-¡No, es muy vergonzoso!

-¡¿Y tu crees que ella no ha dicho cosas vergonzosas por ti?!

Bueno si Otani recordaba, Koizumi habia dicho muchas cosas vergonzosa por él... ¿Desde cuando él era tan cobarde?, ¿Acaso no podía decirle que se casaran y ya?

-Ok, Ok, ¿pero tengo que arrodillarme?

-No... Ahora que me pongo a pensar, No es algo que tu harias...

-¿Ves?

-Si, porque si lo hicieras te verias mas bajito de lo que ya eres.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!

-Olvidalo, Olvidalo, pensemos en otro plan! Que te parece en el agua:

-¿De que hablas?

-O sea que la llevas en un barquito (tu remando por supuesto) y le propones matrimonio!

-¿En invierno?, ¿Remando?

-Tienes razon, ¡conociendolos es capaz de que se caigan!

-¡No me referia a eso!

-En ese caso... ¡En el Parqué!

-¿No es muy público?

-Pero si tu te le declaraste a Koizumi en un parque (aunque ella no te escucho pero lo hiciste)- le dijo Nobu con una sonrisita picarona

-¡No fastidies!

-Otani, tienes que tener cuidado de como le hablas a Nobu-chan

-Oh, ¡Cari!

-¡Nobu-chan!

-Ya empezaron...- suspiraron los 3 espectadores del show romantico...

* * *

_Con Risa Koizumi en una casa de Japón.._

_-_Ni Nobu-chan ni Chiharu contestan..., ¡ni siquiera Nakao o Suzuki para que me digan donde estan!...- decia Koizumi, un poco molesta y con ese scento tan caracteristico que tiene...

-¡Bueno, suponjo que llamar a Otani para pensar en algo que hacer no será mala idea!, ¡quizas si esta libre esta tarde podamos salir!, Que problema es que yo este de vacaciones en mi trabajo y que él este en sus más pesados días de trabajo... Puff...

Risa coge el telefono, presiona "1", ya que Otani esta en marcación rápida...

...

_Despues de 5 minutos de varios intentos..._

-¡MALDITO OTANI CONTESTA!- gritaba Koizumi a un celular

-Puff... ni siquiera Otani contesta

Risa estaba triste, la verdad es que ella esperaba con muchas ansias estas vacaciones porque ella quería salir de compras con sus amigas, poder salir las 3 parejitas juntas como en la escuela y en especial...

Poder pasar aunque sea un poquito más de tiempo con Otani...

Ella la verdad que si quería podía hacer varias cosas: Podía ver de nuevo la peliculo de Umibozu, podía salir con sus amigas estilistas, podía visitar a su mamá, a su papá y a su hermano, podía darse una vuelta por el parque, podía... ¡Llamar a Seiko!, ¡Quizas ella quisiera ir a tomarse un jugo!

-Cogio su telefono y llamo a Seiko

...

-¡Senpai!, ¿Como Estas?

-¡Hola Seiko-chan!, Una pregunta, ¿estas libre hoy?, ¿Quieres ir a comer algo conmigo?

-Pero Senpai... tendrá que ser otro día... he quedado con Haruka-senpai en vernos en el centro comercial (te quiere ir a comprar un regalo), Yo oí Senpai que estabas de vacaciones... ¿no estas con Otani-senpai?

-Es que no me contesta el celu-

-¡Senpai!, ¡tu eres su novia, ¿Por qué no vas a su casa a ver si esta?

- Ver si esta... ¡SEIKO-CHAN ERES UNA GENIO!, ¡Así podré ver a Otani aunque sea un momentito!

-¿Ves Senpai?, ¡Todo listo!, Te dejo, ¿si?, es que ya vino Haruka y...

-¡Hola Koizumi!

-*Click Click*

-¿Koizumi?

-Haruka-senpai, no es por ti, es porque ella tenía que salir rápido- le consolaba Seiko a Haruka...

* * *

Mientras... con algunos senseis

-¡Es facil, aprende!

-¡Lo Intentó!, ¡Pero esto es una burla a mi trabajo!- suspiraba Otani

-Anda, Anda, no seas aguafiestas, ¡hay que intentarlo una vez más!, ¡Recuerda que Nakao eres tú y yo Koizumi!, ¡Ahora escucha a tu senseis!

Paso 1: Llega Tarde, ya que Risa siempre llega tarde, si tu llegas más tarde le daras la oportunidad de que ella se sienta mejor- decía dulcemente Chiharu

Nakao: ¡Hola Koizumi!, ¿Has esperado mucho?

Nobu: ¡No, casi nada! (sonrisa dulce)

Nakao: ¡En ese caso vamos! (sonrisa genial)

Otani podía no memorizarse nada de eso, de hecho le daba hasta algo de risa, pero la verdad que se notaba la dedicación de cada uno de ellos...

Paso 2: Se- decía Suzuki... hasta que fue interrumpido...

-Pasa Risa-chan, es un gusto que estes aquí

-Siento venir sin aviso, es que quería saber si Otani se encontraba aquí (porque no contestaba su celular)

Todos se miraron... y como adultos que ya eran, hicieron lo que les pareció mas razonable hacer

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Que fue eso?- se pregunto la mamá de Otani- Que esta haciendo este tonto otra vez...

-¿Le molesta si voy a ver?- pregunto educadamente Koizumi

-No, claro que puedes ir- dijo sonriendo la señora Otani

-Gracias

_En La Habitación de Otani..._

-¡Ahí viene!- dijo Nakao

-¡Todos escondanse!- dijo rapidamente Nobu

_Y Koizumi entró_

-¡Hola Otani!- sonrio la feliz Koizumi

-¡Waaaa!, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- dijo Otani, estaba nervioso de hablar con Koizumi ya que estaban todos viendolos, y todos ya sabían sobre la propuesta...

-¿No deberias de estar feliz de ver a tu novia?- preguntó Koizumi un poco molesta (bueno, molesta a su estilo)

-¡¿No deberías de llamar antes de venir?!- preguntó molesto Otani

-Si pero... no me contestabas..., ¡de hecho nadie me contestaba!, estaba aburrida y estoy de vacaciones... de verdad que quería ver a Otani antes de navidad...- decia y suspiraba con tristeza, la pobre de Risa

-Ah... (¡Nobu apagó los celulares de todos!, ¡No es mi culpa!)

-Bueno, Bueno, ¡No hay porque estar tristes!, ¡Ya vine aquí, ¿así que por qué no vamos a comer algo? (me muero de hambre)

Otani pensaba "¿¡QUE HAGO?!", no era su culpa no poder salir con Koizumi (bueno, en parte si pero... ¡no era su intención!), no sabía que hacer, tenía que decirle que no, porque no tenía ni idea de que hacer para pedirle matrimonio y desgraciadamente... iba a necesitar la ayuda de Nobu y los demas, suspira, le da cierta pena pero tenía que decirle que no.

-¡Claro que si Risa!- dijo Ota- no, no, no, ese no fue Otani... fue una chica, se notaba por la imitación de voz de hombre

Otani se quedo de piedra... ¡¿Por Qué Nobu dijo esó si el no tenía ni la MENOR idea que hacer?!

-¿Que dijiste?

-Ah... que s-si, ¡Vamos a comer yo... invito!- dijo muy forzadamente Otani, ya que lei los carteles que Nobu y Chiharu escribian

-¡Yay!, en ese caso vamo llendo, y si luego-

-Ok, ok, esperamé afuera que voy sacar algo.

-¿Te ayudo? (como eres tan bajito quizas no llegues)

-No, yo lo hago, ¡ahora afuera!

Otani empujo a Koizumi fuera de su habitación y antes de que pudiera gritarle a Nobu, ella le dijo:

-¡No te iba a permitir que rechazaras una invitación de ella antes de que te le propongas!, ahora escuhame, ya se me ocurrio un plan que no vas a rechazar:

Y muy en breve Nobu le explicó el plan, no se demoraron más de 5 minutos, era algo sencillo que hasta Otani podría entender.

-¡Y ese es él plan!, ¿Cierto que está genial, Otani-kun?

-¡Si, bravo!- decían y aplaudían todos

-¡Callensé!- grito y golpeo en la cabeza a Nakao y Suzuki

-¡Salgamos por la ventana!

-¡Ok!

Un animoso "suerte" de los chicos se escuchó rapidamente en la habitación, Otani solo asintio con la cabeza.

-Otani...- dijieron suavemente las 2 chicas

-¿Qué?, ¡ya tienen que ir saliendo!, ¡Si pasa Koizumi se va a-

-¡Animo y Suerte!- le dijo Nobu guiñandolé un ojo

-Cuida mucho a Risa-chan- decía Chiharu, con sus ojos un poco lagrimos

Y aunque Otani tenía que hacer que salieran rápido, les dijó un simpatico:

-¡No lo duden!- tambien guiñando el ojo

Le sonrieron y salieron rápidamente por la ventana.

Otani tenía que admitir, que el plan era muy simple y que las ocurrencias de sus amigos le habían alegrado la tarde...

Tambien le habia quedado bien claro, que a sus amigos les importaba MUCHO que le fuera bien en la propuesta, y en lo mucho que les importaba a ellos Koizumi y él mismo... aunque tambien le había quedado claro que si el metía la pata... bueno, la verdad le daba miedo imaginarse que haría Nobu si el se equivocará.

-¡Otani!- escucho como Koizumi lo llamaba desde la puerta de su casa.

Él estaba nervioso, la idea de vivir junto a ella no le parecía mal, pero aun así daba nervios lo del matrimonio, era comprensible.

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos, ¡Rayos!, ¡estaba lloviendo afuera!

Cogió un paraguas y salió, vio a Koizumi sentada en la puerta de su casa, no estaba mojada, con suerte, le preguntó adonde quería ir a comer, ella le dijo que al nuevo restaurante, hubieran unas cuantas risas, chistes, comentarios y alguna que otra broma pesada entre ellos dos en el camino.

La verdad que le hizo bien esa salida con Koizumi, para darse cuenta de que él quería estar cerca de ella, ya que la verdad, que el futuro se veía fantástico juntos, la idea le dejo de parecer vergonzosa y tonta, hasta mejor, ahora la idea le encantaba.

* * *

**¡Jaja!, Hola aquí Charlotte! (sobreviví a la matanza de las seguidoras de fic por no publicar)**

**Por si acaso, PUBLIQUE ESTE CAPITULO EL MARTES!, asi que lo hice a tiempo. (aunque mil disculpas por no poder puiblicar antes)**

**¡MIL Y UN GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN ESCRITO UN MARAVILLOSO Y BELLO REVIEW! (¡Tambien a las que han puesto en favoritos o que siguen esta historia), he leido cada uno de ellos, les he respondido y dejenme asegurarles que las mencionare en el ultimo capitulo agradeciendoles su apoyo.**

**Este capitulo lo he hecho más largo en compensacion por no haber escrito, asi que, cojan su bebida, ponjan su cancion favorita, y a leer!**

**¡Las quiero mucho!, ¡Son las mejores, me siente demasiado orgullosa y feliz ya que es el fic con más reviews y cariño que he escrito!**

**Charlie Bennet ;D**

**PD: El proximo capitulo sera tan tan tan tan... que, ¿ustedes creen que se las voy a dejar tan facil a Otani y a Risa?, se las tengo que complicar un poquito aunque sea, ¿no lo creen?, (creo que dentro de mi corazon puedo ser un poquito mala, jaja!), Bueno gracias por su cariño, el proximo capitulo es con todo el cariño del mundo para ustedes (este tambien obvio), Chau~!**


	4. Pensamientos Incorrectos ¿Sin Corazón?

**¡Hola a Todos!**

**MIL DISCULPAS POR NO PUBLICAR ANTES!, ESTE FIC SERÁ TERMINADO DE TODAS FORMAS LO PROMETO!, ESTE CAPITULO ES LARGO EN COMPENSACIÓN!**

**PD: GRACIAS POR SUS CARIÑOSOS REVIEWS!, GRACIAS A ELLOS CONTINUO ESTE FIC!, SE LOS DEDICO A TODAS USTEDES!**

* * *

**Bajo Un Muerdago Me Casaré Contigo**

**Capitulo 4: Pensamientos Incorrectos ¿Rompiendo Corazones?**

Un día antes de Navidad…

7:30 am suena el despertador, Otani lo apaga, lo mira y con mucho esfuerzo, se levanta de su cama y mira su celular, tiene un mensaje que dice:

"Otani-kun, me he dado cuenta que nos hemos olvidado de algo muy importante, ¡EL ANILLO!, por favor sal de tu casa un momento y elije que anillo quieres (he traido unos de muestra)"

Otani no entendi primera leida por el sueño, a la segunda tampoco y a la tercera…

¡WAAAAAAAH!

Se puso un saco cualquiera y salio rápidamente de su casa, vio a Nakao y a Nobu con una caja grande en sus manos, ¡menos mal que ellos se acordaron!

-¡Buenos Días Otani-kun!- dijo la parejita super animada

-Gracias por… *bostezo* acordarse de ese pequeño detalle…- decía

-¿¡COMÓ QUE PEQUEÑO DETALLE IDIOTA, SI NO ME ACORDABA ESE "PEQUEÑO DETALLE", COMÓ RAYOS LE PEDIAS MATRIMONIO?!- Gritaba Nobu, escandalizada y golpeando a Otani.

-¡ME OLVIDE, ME OLVIDE!- Gritaba Otani

-Ok, Ok, elige uno de estos que te he traido, ¡tienes suerte que mi tía trabaje en una tienda de joyería!

Los 3 anillos eran realmente bonitos, sin embargo a Otani le parecía una cursi idea la de dar un anillo, quería elegir el más informal posible.

El segundo estaba simpático.

-¡No lo sé!, eligo… ¿el segundo?- dijo Otani, casi susurrando la última parte

-¿El segundo?, ¡Pues es bastante monillo!, ¡Que bueno que ustedes dos tienen gustos parecidos!, Estoy segura que le va encantar.

Nobu le entrego la cajita y el anillo, se despidió de Nobu y de Nakao, los cuales le dieron unos consejos para que no se pusiera nervioso.

La verdad es que no importa lo que el hiciera…

El día no terminaría tan bien para esta parejita…

* * *

_10:30 de la mañana en Japon, Risa no podía estar más aburrida…_

Ni Nobu, Ni Chiharu, Ni Seiko ¡Ni Otani!, Nadie le contesta el celular, estaba jugando videojuegos desde hace 2 horas, ¡ya se aburrió!, quizás deba de mandarle un mensaje a Otani… ¿estará haciendo mal?, él tiene mucho trabajo pero…

¡Bip Bip!- suena un aviso de mensaje del celular del celular de Risa.

¿Quién es?...

¡Es de Otani!, lo abre muy emocionada:

"Hola Koizumi, ¿puedes salir hoy?, paso por tu casa a las 2:00, Yo te invito a almorzar."

…

Otani no tiene idea lo feliz que hizo a Koizumi con ese mensaje, ¡por fin podrían pasar algo de tiempo juntos!

* * *

_12:30 de la mañana en Japón, Otani estaba alistándose para salir con su novia…_

_¿El último día que sería su novia…?_

Lo que había hecho había sido algo de último minuto, a Nobu se le ocurrió que sería de lo más romántico que Otani le propusiera matrimonio a ella a las 12:00 de la noche, entre el 24 y el 25 de Diciembre, sería algo muy tierno.

Otani pensaba de lo que tendría que hacer hoy, ¿algo tan vergonzoso?, de solo pensarlo se le sonrojaba toda la cara.

Ya estaba prácticamente listo, le faltaba escoger una chaqueta y… y… coger el anillo…

Otani para sería un niñito pequeño…

Se repetia así mismo -Relajate Otani, solo tienes que coger esa cajita, solo tienes que coger esa caji-

Pero él recordó las palabras "menos necesarias" en ese momento:

"En el momento que cojas la cajita dejaras a un lado el apellido de Koizumi"- recordó las incomodas palabras de Nobu.

¡AHHHHHHHHH!

-¡Waaaaaa!, ¡I-Imposible, y-yo no p-podré hacer esto!, D-demasiado i-incómodo y v-vergonzoso!- repetia Otani moviendo las manos, super sonrojado y demasiado, ¡DEMASIADO AVERGONZADO!

_Aunque quizas si hubiera estado menos nervioso ese día…_

_No hubiera tenido que soportar ese horrible mal entendido…_

* * *

_2:30 de la tarde en Japon, Otani esperaba a que Koizumi bajara de su casa._

-¡Koizumi, apurate vamos!- gritaba Otani afuera de la casa de Risa, y aunque le daban muchísimas ganas de tirarle una roca a su ventana, no podía, porque dentro de la casa estaba la familia de ella.

-¡Ahí Voy!- contestaba ella, ¿de verdad Otani se quería casar con una tardona como ella?

Salio de su casa tan simpática como siempre, se había arreglado un poco más de lo usual porque Nobu le habia dicho que quizás Otani la llevara a un sitio importante, ella se preguntaba, ¿una reunión de la universidad de él?, ¿Qué sería?, pero bueno, últimamente se arreglaba muy bien, ser estilista tenía sus beneficios…

Ella estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa para decir verdad, ¿y si Otani la citó solo para terminar con ella?, hace tiempo que no salián y podía ser que una universitaria se fijara en él… ¡Se estaba muriendo por dentro!

-¡H-hola Otani!

-¡Al fin sales tardona!, ¡llevo esperando media hora afuera de tu casa!

-¡Pero hubieras esperado en la sala!, ¿no me digas que te sigue dando vergüenza hablar con mi papá?- mal, lo estaba haciendo mal, tiene miedo de que le termine y esta toda pleitista.

Bueno, era verdad que a Otani le incomodaba hablar con el señor Koizumi debido a su "diferencia de alturas", pero la verdadera razón era que le incomodaba esperar con el anillo dentro de su chaqueta en la casa de los Koizumi.

¿Acaso él podía ser más Idiota?

-¡No me reclames que yo no fui el que llego tarde!

-Puff… Ok… Yo pagó el almuerzo para compensar…

-Olvidalo, Olvidalo, Yo lo pagó, hace tiempo que no salíamos a almorzar

-¡Gracias Otani!, ¿Adonde vamosr?

-¡Tu elije, esta vez tu elije cualquier restaurante!

-¡Guau, estas de muy buen humor!, ¡Vamos al nuevo restaurante que han inagurado!

-¡Jaja, Yo estaba pensando en ese también!, Vamos caminando que esta cerca!

-¿En Verdad?, ¡Que Bueno!

Ambos estaban felices, Risa por fin estaba en la cita que tanto esperaba con Otani y a él… le alegraba verla tan feliz ese día, las cosas estaba llendo bastante bien.

Al llegar al restaurante se sentaron en una mesa afuera en la terraza, el clima era calido pero sin llegar a abochornar, pidieron las mismas bebidas como siempre, sin embargo esta vez no coincidieron en los platos, sin embargo ambos estuvieron deliciosos, se pidieron un postre para cada uno y con la barriga bien llena, Otani pago la cuenta, le salió un poco más de lo pensado, pero estaba bien, las cosas seguían estando bien.

* * *

_4:17 de la tarde, La parejita caminaba por el parque…_

-¡Estuvo riquísimo todo, gracias!

-No hay problema, ¿ahora a dónde vamos?

_*Esta no es una llamada real*- sonaba el celular de Otani_

Otani vio quien era y… ¡NOBU!, no va a contestar!, se niega!

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Otani

¡Mierda, Otani no puede dejarle ver quien es!

-¡Contesta no hay problema!

Se va a hacer muy sospechoso si no contesta, lo hace sin tener opción, sin embargo al empezar la llamda Otani se va detrás de un árbol a hablar.

-¿Qué raro?- se pregunta Koizumi, disimuladamente se acerca y escucha algo de la conversación

-¡Ya lo voy a hacer tranquila!, estas incomodando, ¡Va a sospechar por tu culpa!

Que… ¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Quién era ella?... ¡¿Acaso Otani….

-Ya termine de hablar, ¿vamos al Karaoke un ratito, escuche que habían 5 nuevas canciones de Umibouzo!

-¡¿EN VERDAD?!- Koizumi se olvido del problema en ese instante

-¡¿SI, VAMOS?!

-¡CLARO!

Y los dos idiotas se fueron en su cita romántica al Karaoke…

* * *

_6:35 de la tarde, Otani y Risa caminaban por las calles con un helado_

-Esta muy rico mi helado, ¿el tuyo?- pregunto Risa

-Tambien, ¡El nuevo sabor es demasiado genial!- respondio feliz Otani

-¡Si, demasiado!- dijo Risa muy feliz, su cita estaba realmente maravillosa

En eso pasaron 2 chicos con cosas de Umibouzu, y al conversar en voz alta, la parejita los oyó:

-¡Vamos rápido, ya que el concierto es gratuito se llenara rápidamente!

-Tienes Razon, ¡Vamos!

La parejita al escuchar eso estaba lista para partir, sin embargo…

Se encontraron con Mimi, Risa no dudó en saludarla

-¡Hola Mimi!- dijo Risa

-¿Sigues con la bruja esa?- le pregunto a Otani

-Desgraciadamente si,y ahora tenemos que irnos rápido porque ya comienza el concierto, ¡Vamos Koizumi!

-¿¡Como que desgraciadamente?!, hasta luego Mimi-Chan!

-Espera fea – le dijo Mimi a Koizumi

-Mimi, ya me tengo que-

-¿Hasta cuando crees que tu relación va a durar?

-¿Que?

-Es obvio que un exitoso profesesor no querra ser esposo de una estilsta fea como tu

-Mimi-chan, ya hablamos de esto y-

-Yo escuche que te iba a terminar hoy después de todo esta cita, yo que tu le termino antes de que el lo haga, piénsalo...

Risa se quedo de piedra… Otani había recibido unas llamadas, se escuchaba la voz de un chica, y él le decía "Ya lo voy hacer, tranquila", ¿acaso él se refiere a… terminar?

* * *

_9:12 de la noche, después del concierto gratuito de Umibouzu_

_Ya se acercaba la noche, se acercaba cada vez más la hora de la propuesta, sin embargo las inseguridades de Koizumi aumentaban, se lo habían pasado bien pero… ¿habian hecho algo romatico?, ¡estaba mal!, ¡la cita había salido mal!... ¿O era ella la que estaba mal?, Las llamadas la preocupaban ¿ACASO LE IBA A TERMINAR?_

-Puff… No puede ser

-¿Estas Bien?, llevas suspirando un rato.

-¡N-No te preocupes estoy bien!- decía fingida

Más tiempo con él = Más cerca de terminar, Koizumi tenia que irse a su casa lo antes posible para que Otani no le terminara, y él tuviera más tiempo para pensarlo.

-¿E-Esta haciendo algo de frio, no?, creo que lo mejor sería que fuera a descansar a mi casa.

-¿Ya te quieres ir?- pregunto Otani, con su cara de ingenuo

La había arruinado, ¡ese no era el mensaje!

-¡N-No claro q-que no!, solo que ya debes de estar cansado y creo que me voy a resfirar, lo peor sería que te contagie- se salvó según ella

Sin embargo Otani se convirtió en caballero:

Cogio su chaqueta y se la puso encima a Koizumi, mientras agarraba su mano…

Koizumi se sentía mejor, no de temperatura…

Del Corazón…

_La parejita se puso a caminar, agarrados de la mano sin decir nada durante largos minutos, al sentir la presencia del otro a su lado los hacia felices, no tenían que conversar para hacerse compañía, simplemente agarrarse de las manos…_

* * *

_11:50 de la Noche, junto a una parejita de idiotas…_

Otani cumplio su cometido, llego a un lugar donde no había mucha gente, estaban solos en ese momento, ambos estaban de buen humor, era la hora de pedirle matrimonio…

Pero Koizumi estaba en otro mundo, no había razón para llevarla a un lugar desolado, se le notaba nervioso, seguro que ya era la hora de "eso", quizás ya le iba a…¿terminar?

Y asi, con dos pensamientos totalmente diferentes en la cabeza de cada uno, Empezo el terrible malentendido:

-Koizumi, eh… Yo… bueno…- el no podía estar más sonrojado- ¿C-Como la pasate h-hoy?

-¡Yo muy bien!, ¡Estoy muy feliz que hayamos tenido una cita tan linda, y espero que tengamos más así!- Pobre Koizumi… con cada palabra se le rompia más el corazón, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, no quería que Otani le terminara, ella lo quería muchísimo, el era lo más importante de su vida…Ella… lo ama de verdad.

-Q-Que bien…

-Si…

El viento soplaba, y los dos corazones palpitaban con tanta fuerza que se hubieran podido salir de sus pechos con un simple empujon.

-Y-y-yo creo que y-ya, bueno hemos estado como 5 años y… l-lo mejor sería- Otani cogio el anillo de conejos que le había regalado hace unos años, él se lo pensaba quitar y mostrarle el nuevo...

Sin Embargo Koizumi penso... que le iba a terminar.

Otani paro… estaba listo para decirle, pero se aguantó su proposición

¿Por qué Rayos ella estaba llorando?

-Koizumi...

-No me lo dijas… ya se lo que es y no quiero oírlo- dijo Risa

Otani estaba en shock, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué te pasa, estas bien?- se acercó a ella preocupado

-¡YA SE LO QUE VAS A HACER Y NO LO ENTIENDO, PARA DE HACERLA TAN LARGA, TENIAS QUE HABERMELO DICHO APENAS LO SENTISTE Y NO ILUSIARME!- Grito Koizumi, con lagrímas salpicando, una le cayó a Otani…

No, esperen… Esa lagrima no era de Koizumi…

-¡ERES UNA IDIOTA, PENSE QUE ERA ESO LO QUE QUERÍAS!

-¡PUES CLARO QUE NO LO QUIERO, CLARO QUE NO QUIERO QUE TU ME DIJAS ESO!

Otani se quedo frío, ella- no – quería- casarse- con –él…. Ella no quería casarse con él…

Ella no quería casarse con él =No lo quería…

A Otani nunca, nunca, NUNCA, se le rompió el corazón de esa manera, tan cruel y sin corazón

Y es que Koizumi no tenía corazón en ese momento, se le había roto cuando Otani empezó a hablar, ella juró que él le iba a terminar.

Despues de ese frio y horrible silencio, Otani dijo la ultima palabra:

- Olvidalo todo, Terminamos

-Otani…- dijo Koizumi, con lágrimas en los ojos

-No te molesten en volver a hablarme, lo empeoraras todo.

Otani se fue caminando hacia lo lejos, Koizumi no podía distinguir adonde debido a las lagrimas, ella había hecho mal, quizás pudieron resolverlo todo hablando, fue la presión la que la dominó, pero su corazón estaba roto, después de eso Otani ya no querrá que ella le hable nunca más, se arrodillo en el suelo, había sido estúpida, pero sabía que al terminar, Mimi se lanzaría hacia él y le coquetearía todo lo que pueda, hasta Hitomi (ella aparece en el manga, estaba enamorada de Otani), ellas dos se pelearían por él y eran mucho más bonitas que ella, pero lo que más le preocupaba…

Es que Otani ya no la quería de novia… y ahora ni siquiera la quería como amiga.

-Soy una idiota- decía tristemente, quizás Otani le termino por idiota, él tendría sus razones pero aun así ella no hubiera dicho nada, Otani igual le hubiera terminado.

Su vida había perdido sentido.

Mientras Otani…

Caminaba, hacia no sé dónde, pateaba todo lo que veía

No Lloraba…

No Sentía…

No la Extrañaba…

Cogio el anillo y lo boto al basurero, caminaba sin parar, recordó la cara de Koizumi, se le notaba triste, ella no quería casarse con él, era una idiota…

Idiota…

Idiota…

Y esa palabra, logro sacar todo:

El Llanto

Los Sentimientos

La Extrañaba

Ambos estaban tristes y con el corazón partido en 1000 pedazos, así que ambos, casi coordinados, desde diferentes puntos de la ciudad gritaron con toda su fuerza…

Ese grito no era de ellos, era de su corazón…

Y así, el 12:00 entre el 24 y el 25 esa pareja grito con dolor, sufrimiento y lágrimas…

De Un Corazón Roto...

* * *

**¡Sinceramente pido disculpas por publicar tarde! **

**¿Cómo estan chicas (o chicos)?, la verdad es que este verano ando más ocupada que en la escuela, sin embargo he llegado a los 20 REVIEWS!, y todos me decian que continue el fic y hasta una amenzao con matarme (virtualmente), me di cuenta de lo irresponsable que estaba siendo así lo termine, estuve escribiendo un poco todos los días y hoy me dedique a terminarlo.**

**Este es un fic romantico, asi que como buena escritora de fics le meti drama romantico a la historia, el proximo capitulo es, tan tan tan tan... no lo diré! (no me odien!), la verdad ni yo no lo sé, lo que tengo que hacer es que sea un final digno de recordar!, SIN romperle el corazon a mis lectores y a Otani y Risa!, (Este capitulo fue dificil de escribir, me rompio mi corazon T^T)**

**El Proximo capitulo sera un pre-final :D**

**PD: El fic TERMINARA EN 6 capitulos~!**

**¡Los quiere mucho!**

**Charlie Bennet ;D**


	5. Tristes Memorias ¿Soluciones Idiotas?

**Waaaa~!**

**Hola A Todos!, antes de que me vayan a matar por no publicar antes, tengo un anuncio importante:**

**EL FIC ACABARA EN EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE, ESTE CAPITULO ESTARA EN SUSPENSO!**

**Lo hago porque me estoy demorando mucho, el final mas o menos ya lo tengo pensado, pero tengo bastante parte escrita, asi que decidi publicar el final en 2 Capitulos! :D**

**No los interrumpo lectores y lectoras enfurecidos (por no publicar antes), espero que les guste, esto es el pre-final, en el siguiente cap. Veran en que termina este fic de idiotas enamorados❤**

**Hable de más, disfruten este Capitulo-~!**

* * *

**.**

**Bajo Un Muerdago Me Casaré Contigo**

**Capitulo 5: Tristes Memorias, ¿Soluciones Idiotas?**

.

_El día de Navidad en la mañana, en alguna parte de la ciudad_

9:30 Suena el despertador, Otani está solo en su casa, ya vivía en su departamento (alquilado pero era de él), apaga la alarma, pero ya no puede dormir.

Para que mentir, no ha dormido en toda la noche, se ha quedado despierto pensando en lo del día de ayer, ¿Koizumi le había rechazado la propuesta?, él que tanto decía que era arrogante tener certeza de que a alguien le gustas aunque no te haya dicho… ni siquiera se imaginó la posibilidad de que ella le fuera a decir que no…

Y encima de una manera tan cruel.

Que Mierda.

* * *

_El mismo día a la misma hora, en otra parte de la ciudad_

Pañuelos sucios, Cama totalmente destendida, y una apariencia totalmente penosa…

Damas y Caballeros, ¡la deprimida Risa Koizumi!

Su corazón estaba dolido, ella era una chica alegre y divertida, sin embargo nunca había estado tan deprimida hasta ahora, había hecho mal en gritarle, quizás hubieran podido quedar como amigos con Otani, pero había actuado muy agresiva, gritándole, pero aun así, eso no hubiera evitado el hecho de que él le hubiera terminado.

Sin Otani ya nada iba a tener sentido…

Que Asco de Situación…

* * *

_Navidad en la mañana, junto con una chica histérica…_

-¡ESTOS MALAGRECIDOS NO ME LLAMAN, YA SON LAS 10 AM!, ¡DEBERIAN DE LLAMARME, CIERTO NAKAO-CHI?! –decía Nobu, molesta, muy molesta

-Tranquila Nobu-Chan, seguro que están ocupados, o muy emocionados por todo esto, recuerda que es su primera noche de casados.- respondía calmadamente Nakao

-Pero estos son diferentes Cari, estos son un pareja de idiotas, te apuesto que Otani acompaño a Risa su casa y ya, ¡ESTOS DEBEN DE ESTAR BIEN DORMIDOS EN CASAS SEPARADAS, ESTOY SEGURA!

-Yo también lo creo- dijo Nakao, él también estaba seguro de ello- Pero lo mejor será que esperes Nobu-Chan, estoy seguro que Koizumi-san lo preferirá así.- dijo el muy convincente, sonriendo.

-Tienes razón Nakao-Chi- Nobu le da un rápido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-¡SIN EMBARGO ESO NO CAMBIA EL HECHO DE QUE ESA PAREJA ME DEBE UNA, NO LES PERMITIRE QUE ME ENTERE EN LA TARDE, LLAMARE A RISA AHORA!- Y así Nobu cogió su celular y marco el número de Koizumi rápidamente.

Nakao solo suspiro, su prometida sí que era una "dulce" chica.

Nobu se fue un momento a hablar con Risa mientras que él iba limpiando la tienda.

Pero al llamarla Nobu-Chan descubrió algo…

-Nakao…-lo llamó suavemente, ya había hablado con Koizumi

-¡Nobu-Chan!, ¡¿qué paso?!- le preguntó, Nobu se veía verdaderamente sorprendida y hasta algo pálida

-Otani… Risa…Idiotas…- estaba sorprendida, ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Les paso algo?, ¿Están bien?

-No…, no están bien… Otani-kun y Risa han terminado…

* * *

_5 Minutos antes…_

-¡Alo Risa-Chan!, O mejor dicho… Otani Risa-Chan!

-¿Nobu?

-¡Si queridita!, ¿Cómo estas Srta. Otani?

-¿Nobu de que hablas?

-¿Cómo de que hablo?, ¡Estoy re-molesta contigo por no haberme llamado hasta ahora para contarme! (aunque son las 10 Am todavía, ¡ya tenías que haberme llamado!) ¿ Algo nuevo?

-Es una broma del mal gusto Nobu-Chan, no me siento bien ahora…

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? (pensé que estarías super-mega feliz)

-Es que…

-¿Qué Cosa? –decía ella, se hacia la que no sabia para que Koizumi le contara…

Nobu.. Otani me terminó…

-¡¿Qué?!

Risa le narro toda la noche, y en especial la parte en la cual se pelearon, lloraba mientras lo contaba, hablar con lágrimas no es nada fácil, ¿saben?

-Adios Nobu, tengo que ir a almorzar- mentía, solo quería estar sola y parar de hablar

*Click*

Nobu estaba en estado de Shock

* * *

_10:15 de la mañana, en la casa de una chica con el corazón roto…_

¡Que mala es Nobu!, ¡Haciendo bromas sobre la Srta. Otani!, ¡Era el momento menos indicado para eso…

Otani… Se moría por pedirle perdón…

¿Y si lo llamaba?, Lo pensaba hacer pero… no podía, escuchar su voz de nuevo le rompería mucho el corazón, aun así, ella le debía una disculpa…

Risa marco "1", Otani seguía en marcación rápida, quizás debía de borrarlo, si, después de llamarlo lo borraría, aunque le doliera mucho hacerlo.

*El teléfono al cual ha llamado está ocupado, por favor llame en un momento*

Ocupado… ¿¡Estará hablando con Mimi-Chan?!, ¡¿O Hitomi-San?!, Todo la tiene muy nerviosa… mejor llamara a Nobu-Chan de nuevo, ella le dirá que hacer.

*El teléfono al cual ha llamado está ocupado, por favor llame en un momento*

¡Mierda!, ¡Por que ambos estaban ocupados en este momento de crisis!

En la mañana, en la casa de un idiota hablando por teléfono…

-Y ella dijo: "¡Claro que no quería que me digas eso!"

-Pero, Pero…

-Nobu esta bien… déjalo asi, quizás todo fue muy rápido no-

-¡CÓMO QUE RÁPIDO, VAN 5 AÑOS JUNTOS!

-¡Pero no se puede hacer nada…

Qué… ¿asi se va a terminar su relación con Koizumi?, tan feo, tan cruel, ¿tan inesperado?

-Ella me dijo que tú le terminaste

Silencio incomodo, pues si, le había terminado, ¿para que le servía estar en una relación donde su novia no lo quería?

-Si lo hice, yo creo que ya se acabo

-Otani-kun… -Nobu sabia, no, aseguraba que Otani no sentía que la relación se había terminado, era un malentendido.

-Estoy segura que no ha entendido, ¿le mencionaste aunque sea la palabra matrimonio?

…Pensando…

¡Mierda, no lo había hecho!, y si esa idiota no entendió!, ¡Puede ser!, ¿O No?

-No lo hice…

-¡AHÍ ESTA LA RESPUESTA!

La batería del celular se la acababa a Nobu, le quedaban segundos…

-Nobuko-san, te hablo en serio, ¿crees que se haya confundido?- dijo Otani, serio, completamente serio.

-No lo se, yo-

*Click*

-¡MIERDA!- Grito Nobu-, ¡Otani!, te quería decir "No lo se, Yo estoy segura", ¡MALDITO CELULAR!, ¿POR QUE TE APAGAS EN UN MOMENTO TAN IMPORTANTE?

La Bateria se había acabado

Puff- Otani suspira, se estaba muriendo, ¿Y si se habían confundido?, Quizás sería bueno preguntarle…

"No Otani, Yo no me confundí, no me quiero casar contigo, me casare con Cliff, un amigo estilista"

¡AH!, ¡ÉL NO SOPORTARIA ESO!, ¡LE DARIA UN ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN! (¡y a además, quien rayos es Cliff!)

Mira su celular, hay una luz roja -¡Ah!, una llamada perdida, ¿Quién es?- se pregunta…

Que Ironía, era Koizumi

* * *

_En otra parte de la ciudad, junto con una joven pelirroja…_

¡Nobu no le contesta el celular!, pero ella le ha mandado un mensaje, es del celular de Nakao:

"Me quisiera meter como no tienes idea, pero no lo puedo hacer, depende los dos, ¿tu estas segura que él te quería terminar?, yo creo que no, de ti y de tu querido idiota depende tu relación, ¡no me decepciones!, no vas a dejar que asi termine la relación que tanto te costó eh?"

Suena como algo que Nobu y Nakao dirían, es como una mezcla, esos dos son grandiosos, les debe una.

Pero respecto al mensaje…

¿Cómo puede repararlo?..

Ya no lo soporta

Tiene que hacer algo

Extraña a Otani

Lo Quiere…

Y por un minuto, vio ese anillo de conejo que tenía en su dedo, Otani se lo dio cuando ella perdió el collar el conejo que él le regalo, era un chico espectacular, diferente a los demás, y muy dentro de ella, le gusta que Otani no diga cosas cursis o por el estilo, al decirlas pocas veces hacían que fueran realmente especiales…

No iba a rendirse, ella es una chica muy persistente

¡IRE A LA CASA DE OTANI!- dijo ella, ¡totalmente renovada!

Después de Una Hora de maquillaje e inseguridades…

¡ESTOY LISTA!

¡Era Otra!, estaba segura de si misma, y aunque algunas lagrimillas se le hubieran caído de los ojos mientras se maquillaba, sabe que podrá recuperar el amor de Otani, ella es decidida, persistente, ¡puede hacer todo!

* * *

_Después de una Hora de Pensamientos sobre una idiota…_

¡BASTA!

¡SE CANSO DE ESTAR ASI, LE DUELE LA CABEZA!

Despues de estar pensando claramente sobre lo que le dijo Nobu, puede que haya sido un error, si ya no va a salir con Koizumi, tiene que estar seguro de que ya no siente nada por ella, al igual que ella se esforzó para salir con él, ahora el tiene que poner de su parte.

¡Iré a la casa de Koizumi!- Gritó- ¡ARREGLARÉ LAS COSAS CON ESA IDIOTA

No es curioso, todo el día deprimidos y justo se ponen alegres y seguros cuando el otro lo hace…

Son tan parecidos, están destinados a estar juntos, ¡Maldito destino, ni se te ocurra meterte en este recuentro amoroso, como el destino haga una tragedia…

Esperemos que no…

Y asi, corriendo a con su máxima fuerza, esa parea corre, corre para encontrarse, tienen que aclarar las cosas, ¡depende de ellos!

Él Primero en llegar es Otani (Tiene buen estado físico, que se puede decir)

Había tomado el metro, y de ahí quedaba cerca la casa de Koizumi, sin embargo fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Toca la puerta, le abre la señora Koizumi

-¡Otani-Kun, que sorpresa!

-Buenas tardes Señora Koizumi, ¿Se encuentra Ri-Ri-Risa-chan?- Le seguía siendo difícil referirse a Koizumi como "Risa-Chan"

-No, ha salido, si no me equivoco ha ido a tu casa- dijo ella, sonriendo

-Gracias- hizo una reverencia Japonesa y se despidió, tenía que ir rápido…

Estaba lloviendo…

* * *

_Mientras Risa…_

Se moría, el cuerpo no le daba para más, Otani se había mudado algo lejos y ella se fue corriendo, estaba muy cansada y encima comenzó a llover, el clima estaba feo y ella agotada, sin embargo su positivismo no se iba, siempre positiva, siempre positiva…

Tenía que soportar esta lluvia, tenía que seguir corriendo…

Que tonta, la próxima vez tomara el metro y no se dejara guiar por su tonto corazón…

-¡Risa-Chan!- grito un chico alto y algo simpático, amigo de Risa, sin embargo hoy venía con la intención de ser algo más que su amigo, se enteró de su rompimiento con Otani , es su oportunidad.

-¡Haruka, Hoy No tengo tiempo, Adiós!- le digo Risa que no paraba de correr

Haruka la agarró de la mano y no dejo ir.

Esta vez no pensaba conformarse con solo "Amistad", Hoy Risa sería suya.

* * *

_Junto con un preocupado chico corriendo…_

Él Metro se había parado, ya no funcionaba, Mierda, estaba horrible el clima, y encima había salido sin paraguas, seguia corriendo, Koizumi había ido, ¡ella también estaba preocupada!, ¡Falta que todo fuera una equivocación como dijo Nobu!

Si era así, ¡Que idiotas habían sido!

Y sin querer se le escapo una sonrisa, que la gente no la veía debido a lo rápido que iba, sin embargo era muy bonita, era una sonrisa de enamorado…

-¡At-Chan!- grito una lacia de cabello oscuro, tenía unos ojos verdes grandes y bonitos, la chica era muy guapa, parecía una modelo.

-¡Mimi!, ¡No tengo tiempo, hasta luego!

-¡Pero tengo que decirte algo!

-¡Mimi, Suéltame!- le decía Otani, pero sonó de una forma graciosa, sin embargo a Mimi no le pareció tan cómico.

-¡Escuche que terminaste con la Idiota!- le gritó la cruel modelo.

Otani no respondió, solo la miró a los ojos de una forma seria y le dijo muy claramente.

-Por eso tengo que ir por ella

Mimi No Entendía porque Otani estaba tan preocupado con respecto a su idiota ex novia, ella había tenido muchísimos novios pero ninguno fue como Otani, por eso lo quería, ese tipo de chicos amables, atractivos y alegres no eran comunes.

Hoy ella no pensaba perder, y aunque odiaba al imbécil chico con el cual hizo el trato

Pensaba hacer todo lo posible para cumplir su parte del plan…

* * *

_Unas horas menos (O sea más temprano), del Mismo día…_

Haruka no lo podía creer, ¡Risa y el enano habían terminado!, Él ya sabía que pasaría, al fin de cuentas Otani era un idiota y Risa era una bella princesa, por fin tendría una oportunidad, ¡Bendita sea Seiko por contarle eso!

"¡Como Te Metas en su relación, No te pienso volver a hablar!, No será amor sincero, Risa solo tendrá el corazón roto y tu como lobo te aprovecharas de eso!"- recordó lo que le digo Seiko-Chan, ¿estaría celosa?, lo duda, aunque él es muy guapo no cree que ella envidie que se meta con Risa, y él no se aprovecharía de nadie, solo utilizaría sus "dones" para hacer que su heroína lo ame a él en vez de a ese Pigmeo.

¿Pero podría conseguirlo él solo?, quizás no, bueno, es que quiere que todo sea perfecto, ya tiene 23 años, es un joven hombre, pero aun así le falta algo para que todo sea esplendido, quizás una distracción o que alguien se aseguré de que Otani no se entrometerá en su relación con Risa.

-¡Ten Cuidado por donde caminas!- le grito una chica, era muy simpática, sin embargo estaba molesta, Haruka se había chocado con ella haciéndola tropezar.

-Lo siento bella señorita- la conocía, le parecía muy conocida, ¿Quién era?

-¿Eres Tú?, ¿Él Imbécil enamorado de la idiota estilista?

-Soy Haruka, ¡y soy el futuro novio de esa bella estilista!

-Agh, me largo ni siquiera me interesas

¡Claro, ya se acordó!, de esa chica que se resistió a su encanto el día quedo con Risa para la fiesta del colegio, en la cual obviamente el enano se había metido.

Si mal no se equivoca… esa modelito estaba enamorada del enano…

¿Seguirá enamorada?

-¿Eres una modelo cierto?, Ya te recordé, tu eres la simpática chica que estaba enamorada del enano, ven, tengo una propuesta para ti.

-No pienso salir contigo, no eres mi tipo, y no creo que seas el tipo de nadie- dijo ella muy fríamente

-No era eso, te pensaba ayudar para que salieras con el enano- replico él, guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Y Por qué me ayudarías?- pregunto muy sarcástica, ¿Qué se proponía ese?

-Si me dejas invitarte un café, te lo explico

La Modelo asintió con la cabeza y fue junto con el extraño chico, le parecía detestable, ¡era la pareja perfecta para la estilista!, seguro que su plan rondaba por ahí…

Pero con tal de conseguir a su At-Chan… Estaba dispuesta a formar parte de su plan…

Con Risa-Chan y Haruka…

-Haruka… ¡Feliz Navidad!, ¡Ahora suéltame por favor, no tengo tiempo, tengo que ir por-

-¿Por quién?, ¿El Enano?, Pensé que habían terminado- dijo firmemente

Risa no sabía como tomárselo, ¿Por qué Haruka no la dejaba irse?

-Sí y no, Yo no entendía nada hasta hace unas horas, tengo que aclarar un malentendido, me faltan 2 cuadras para llegar- decía ella, se le notaba cansaba, suspiraba y respiraba fuerte después de cada palabra.

-Pero Risa-Chan, Otani está saliendo con Mimi Yoshioka, su vecina la modelo.

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto Risa, no entendia, ¿Mimi, Otani, saliendo?, ¿Qué?

Haruka la cogio de la mano, odiaba mentirle a Risa pero no tenia otra opción, ¡7 años enamorado de una persona que ya tiene novio!, Y justo han terminado, que Dios lo perdone, esta seguro que cuando Risa y él estén felizmente casados, ella se lo perdonara.

-Mira- le señalo, estaban Mimi y Otani, no podía ver la cara de este porque estaba de espaldas, pero los veía agarrados de las manos, de las dos, Mimi sonreía y estaba muy sonrojada…

¿Era Verdad?, ¿Estaban Saliendo?, ¡¿DESPUES DE UN DÍA DE ROMPIMIENTO?!

* * *

_Con la nueva "parejita"…_

-Mimi, ya me canse de jugar este juego, solo entendí la partes de agarrarte las manos, además estoy muy apurado- le soltó las manos- ¡Ya me voy!

¡EMERGENCIA!, Estaba fallando, Mimi tiene que estar con Otani hasta que Risa este completamente segura que Otani y ella salen, ¿Qué hará?..., No lo tenia planeado, pero el plan no le desagrada…

-Adiosito At-Chan, Mimi va y se acerca a la cara de Otani, se acerca a sus labios… están a 5 centímetros, 4 centímetros, 3 centímetros , 2 centimetros…

Otani la esquivo hábilmente, sin embargo, otra persona vino y se metió sin saber lo ocurrido.

-¡WAAAAAA, NO SE BESEN EN PUBLICO!- grito una pelirroja, que más que dolida, se le veía celosa, aunque graciosa, ha ambos les tapo las bocas y los empujo para lados separados.

-Koizumi…- Otani la miró, ¿Qué hacia ella por su casa?, se ruborizo un poco.

-Sé que ya no salimos pero… es incómodo yo… lo siento, Pero te conseguiste una novia muy rápido, eh?- Risa deprimida y con una expresión graciosa se iba poco a poco, se acercaba a Haruka, ninguno de los 4 podía creer lo que pasaba…

Koizumi se acercaba a Haruka, lo tomo del brazo y se fue de frente junto con él, Mimi miro a Haruka y le guiño el ojo, esa era la fase final, ahora Mimi tenía que agarrar a Otani del brazo e irse junto con él.

Ya todo había acabado, Risa lloraba lentamente, Haruka se sentía pésimo por dentro, Mimi por fin tenia lo que quería y… ¿Otani?, ¿qué pasaba con él?, ¿se iría con Mimi?, ¿Por qué se había ruborizado cuando vio a Koizumi?, ¿Por qué ella se había ido con Haruka?, ¿Acaso esa idiota sale con él?

Solo quedaba una opción: Averiguar que pasaba, no dejaría que por un malentendido su relación con Koizumi se termine, no por un malentendido, mejor dicho, por nada.

A Poner en Práctica uno de los métodos de Nobu, era un método cuando estabas bajo presión, que al ser navidad, Nobu lo coronó como el método "Bajo Un Muérdago", era su última esperanza

Y Aunque antes la veía como ridícula, ahora era su única opción.

¡Koizumi!- grito Otani con ese simpático acento que tiene, estaba sonriendo, ya sabía que tenía que hacer, tenía que ser un malentendido, con lo idiota que es su novia, SU NOVIA.

Koizumi no quiso voltear, siguió caminado más rápidamente apretando cada vez más el brazo de Haruka, sin embargo la curiosidad la mataba, ¡Pero ese!, ¡Terminan un día y sale con la modelo, ¡vaya idiota!

Ok, Ok, así estamos Risa-Chan…- Otani le guiño un ojo, Risa se volteo al escucharlo decir "Risa-chan", solo lo dice cuando esta con sus padres, Otani sonreía, ¿Qué tramaba?

Y con una rápida corrida, Otani va directamente hacia Koizumi, le agarra la mano, ella suelta a Haruka, Y juntos, como una pareja de enamorados escapando, esos idiotas corrieron hacia no sabe dónde, Koizumi no lo entendía, ¿Por qué Otani había corrido con ella?

Y más importante… Una pregunta que ni los dos entendían…

¿Por qué no paraban de correr juntos, de la mano, sonrojados?, ¿Acaso no habían terminado?, ¿de una forma cruel y dolorosa?

-¡RISA!

-¡AT-CHAN!

-¡No te rindas, hay que perseguirlos!- dijo Mimi, agarro fuerte a Haruka y siguieron a Otani y Risa.

* * *

_Junto con unos pelirrojos que escapaban de unos molestosos_

-¿¡Por Donde?!, ¿Por Donde?-le pregunto Otani

Koizumi estaba distraída, que pasaba, no entendía…

-¡Idiota no te distraigas!, ¿Por Donde seguimos?-insistio, molesto pero a la vez alegre, era tan gracioso...

Risa se sonrojo, sonrío, su corazón parecía una montaña rusa, su relación tambien…

-¡POR DONDE?!- le grito y le golpeo la cabeza, ¿que le pasaba a ella?

Lo miro, estaba sonrojado- ¡Disculpa, Por la Izquierda!- replico sonriendo ella

Muy bien!- dijo contento mientras corrian,, ni la menor idea que hacía, el plan de Bajo presión o bueno, "Bajo Un Muerdago", consistía en escapar con ella, desgraciadamente no escucho el final del plan porque le parecía ridículo, el final la verdad…

Solo dependía de ella y él…

¿Que tal les iría?

* * *

**Holaaaaa :D!**

**Primero, disculpas por no publicar!, espero que no me quieran matar virtualmente por no haberlo hecho ;D~!**

**SUPER MEGA AGRADEZCO A LAS PERSONITAS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON UN REVIEW!, POR USTEDES ES QUE ESTE FIC SIGUE! :D**

**Les Mando un beso a todos!, graciad por seguirla, en el SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE ACABA! (Aunque estoy considerando hacer un epilogo...)**

**Los veo en el final de este fic, Cuidense Muchisisimo!**

**❤Charlotte Bennet❤****  
**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~;D**

**Puedes dejar un review SIN tener cuenta incluso, asi que todos pueden dejar un gratis y cariñoso review!, Gracias!:D**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~:D**


End file.
